


And Your Coat Was Full Of Bullet Holes

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Lou,” the other boy grunts in acknowledgement, wiggling his hips impatiently against the sheets. “How do you feel about a ‘too hot’ night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Coat Was Full Of Bullet Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dirty Rain by Ryan Adams. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

Louis trips over discarded ties and shoes he’s left strewn over the bedroom floor, falling onto the bed with a small giggle. Harry falls on top of him, nearly kneeing him in the balls and starting to mouth at his collarbones.

“Hey Lou,” the other boy grunts in acknowledgement, wiggling his hips impatiently against the sheets. “How do you feel about a ‘too hot’ night?”

“Haz,” he stifles a laugh in one hand, using the other to scratch at the other boy’s scalp. “You always lose so what’s the point? We can just pass over the short bout of sexual frustration and just get to the good stuff.”

The younger boy pouts at him, sticking his lower lip out and widening his eyes. He whimpers out a pathetic ‘gotta give me a fighting chance, bear’ as he sits up. He folds his legs together, crossed with his hands resting on the sheets in front of him. Louis sighs, rolling his eyes fondly before mirroring his position and pressing their knees together.

“If I win we’re using the handcuffs,” Louis mumbles before leaning in to press their lips together, catching a short glimpse of Harry’s eyes twinkling mischievously. 

They kiss languidly, flexing their hands and biting gently at each other’s lips. Louis flicks his tongue over the other boy’s, grabbing it lightly with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth, and that’s it. Harry’s hands come up to grab at his waist, pulling him into his lap with a half-hearted ‘fuck’ in response to the older boy collapsing in laughter against his chest.

“That might be a new record, oh my god you barely made it thirty seconds,” he pulls back, mirth crinkling his eyes and scrunching his nose. Harry shrugs, nipping his jaw and suckling lightly.

“It’s hard to keep my hands off you, you’re just really fucking sexy,” he mumbles against the rough stubble scratching his lips.

“Do you want a do-over, love?” The older boy’s voice is softer, impossibly fond. Harry leans back after a quick kiss to the forming love bite with a bright smile.

“Nah. We both know that you were right; I lose every time. Not that I mind much. I love it when you make a mess upon my innocence,” he smirks as Louis groans loudly.

“No you know I fucking hate that annoying boyband, leave them out of our sex life.”

Shrugging, Harry just lays down by the pillows, stretching his hands up to wrap around the slats of the headboard. Louis swears before running to grab the cuffs from where he left them on the table by the door.

***

“Fuck fuck, Lou, yeah right there,” Harry groans, arching his back slightly and feeling the ache as it stretches the back of his thighs more from where they’re thrown carelessly over the smaller boy's shoulders. Louis smirks, keeping the angle but slowing his thrusts to a sluggish drag. Harry can feel every inch of him, pulling and pushing; the friction has him nearly in tears. One of his legs slips down, the back of his knee falling to curve over the crook of other boy’s elbow.

His breath catches and he lets out a small squeak when the other boy's hand reaches around the leg still up by his shoulder to wrap around him, tugging fast and rough. He’s gasping and moaning, streaking his chest as Louis continues fucking into him. He speeds up slightly before he groans to a stop, panting into the swallows on Harry's chest. He leans up, catching Louis' lips, kissing messy and breathless as Louis pulls out. He slides down until he’s lying on his stomach between Harry’s spread thighs, one still hooked over his shoulder, calf resting on his back. He licks and sucks all the come he can, nipping at Harry’s thighs intermittently. He relishes the way his thighs shake, abs quivering under the hand he has lying just under the butterfly, listening to his small whimpers.

He looks up to see the other boy has a steady stream of tears running down his temples, soaking his curls along with the light sheen of sweat broken out over his forehead and chest. His mouth is hanging slack, tongue darting to the corners a few times, nostrils flaring a bit with his shaky breath. Louis marvels over how beautiful he looks, on the path to wrecked and more than a little desperate. He ducks back down adding a finger with his tongue, working the other boy over until he’s adding to the mess on his chest, struggling to catch his breath. He bites his lip, debating if he should give Harry a break or break Harry. He settles on the latter and wraps his lips around him at the same time he pushes two fingers back in, humming and bobbing his head. The younger boy lets out a heavy sob, alternating between nodding his head frantically and shaking it so hard Louis’ vaguely worried about him getting whiplash. Shivers and light sobs wrack Harry’s body as he lets go into the other boy’s mouth.

Louis has the cuffs off and the taller boy wrapped tight in his arms in record time, whispering small encouragements and running one hand up and down his spine, the other working in his hair.

“So beautiful darling, love you so much,” he pulls back leaving a small peck on the other boy’s forehead before getting up to grab a damp flannel. He comes back wiping the younger boy down carefully, then tucks him into the duvet, pulling him back to his chest and continues his ministrations.

“Love you too, Lou,” he mumbles belatedly. Louis shushes him, rubbing small circles into the small of his back. He flicks the telly on, turning the volume down low and turning it to bbc with a background track of snores rumbling his chest and bringing a quiet smile to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this is inspired by a [promt from larrystylinsmut](http://larrystylinsmutasks.tumblr.com/post/55008572348/ok-i-have-a-prompt-ok-louis-and-harry-should-play-this). Oh yeah and comments here or my [tumblr](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) are encouraged! :)


End file.
